


Hidden Feelings

by brokenstatue



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, basically just Gansey thinking about Blue like a dumb boy, i guess, mentions of adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstatue/pseuds/brokenstatue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How odd that the boy who knows almost everything, doesn't know he's in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Gansey being dumb and Blue is lovely.

He’s too engrossed in his search to notice it, but he’s in love. He doesn't notice how his heart speeds up when she’s around, nor how he stammers and loses his composed self when she talks to him.

He feels something, that much he knows. He knows he’s both more relaxed and slightly nervous when she’s around, he knows he tends to smile easier when she’s by him. He just doesn't know why. 

Richard Gansey lll does not know he’s in love.

 

* * *

 

 

He doesn't know it, but he looks forward to the end of the school day so he and the boys can wait outside Monmouth Manufacturing for Blue to get there.

 

He doesn't notice how his heart speeds up and his breath catches when he catches sight of her walking up to them, wearing her unusual and unique outfit. He does notice, though, how her different sense of style is very much like her: unusual, unique and lovely.

When she’s only a few feet away he calls out, polite and full of teasing. “How nice of you to finally join us, Jane.”

 

* * *

 

 

He notices how much the other boys like her too, even Ronan who never really likes anyone (though he does hide his affection, very well).

Noah loves her and Gansey has never seen Noah as much as he does now that Blue is in the group. Even before they knew he was dead, Noah hardly hung around them as much as he does now.

And Adam obviously likes her, he wouldn’t look at her that way if he didn’t. Gansey doesn’t know it, but he looks at her the same way.

 

* * *

 

 

Gansey doesn't know it but he loves the way she smells.

Blue Sargent isn't one to wear perfume but she always smells very good. Gansey often catches her scent when she walks past, when she makes any movement.

He catches her scent: wildflowers and something else.

 

* * *

 

 

Gansey knows he admires how persistent she can be, almost as persistent as himself.

More times than he can count, he has offered to pay for her food when they go out on their search and stop for food, but Blue always demands to pay for herself.

It’s not that he wants to show off how easily he can spend his money, it’s just the gentlemanly thing to do.

And it’s the Blue Sargent thing to do to be persistent and pay for her own chips.

 

* * *

 

 

He doesn't notice how his heart clenches when he sees Adam holding Blue’s hand.

He knows he’s happy, he’s happy Adam found someone who likes him, he doesn't know he hates that it’s Blue.

He feels strange when he sees them so close together: Adam’s arm around Blue’s shoulder, he can’t explain it but something about it doesn't feel right.

 

* * *

 

 

He doesn't know it but he wants Blue to kiss Adam, it’s selfish and dangerous but he wants to make sure it’s not Adam.

He wants her to kiss Adam and for Adam to live. He wants Blue to kiss Adam because maybe, hopefully, Adam isn’t her true love.

 

* * *

 

And Gansey doesn't know it yet, but he wants to be Blue Sargent’s true love.

 

 

 

 


End file.
